Currently, lighting devices such as LED (light emitting diode) devices with an audio playing function may be wirelessly controlled by a user device with a Bluetooth function through Bluetooth technology. However, the user device can only adjust brightness of the lighting device through the Bluetooth technology, or can only control playing of music through the Bluetooth technology.
Conventional solutions to solve the above problems in the existing technologies may include the following. First, a 2.4G wireless module is added in the lighting device and a special remote controller for controlling the brightness using this 2.4G wireless module is provided. The specific remote controller can adjust the brightness of the lighting device and control the audio playing through the 2.4G wireless module. However, this solution is not as convenient as using the user device with the Bluetooth function. Once the specific remote controller is lost, the dimming and audio playing control functions cannot be invoked. Second, a Bluetooth module utilized in the lighting device with the audio playing function may have to be capable of supporting a large-capacity external flash drive. However, the Bluetooth module that supports a large-capacity external flash drive is often very expensive. Further, in order for smart phones using Internetwork Operating system (iOS) to control the lighting device, a control chip compatible with iOS needs to be added. This further increases the cost.
The disclosed lighting devices with audio playing function and methods for wirelessly controlling the lighting device with the audio playing function are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.